


The Punishment Game

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: He’s getting punished for watching his alien conspiracy documentaries.(Originally posted at Dreamwidth, March 1 2018)





	The Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).



> So, I had like loads of other ideas for this, kinda like a sequel of the sort? Idk, if this is actually good enough XD yeah would prob write a continuation lol 

He doesn’t know how long he’s laid down on their bed, hands tied to the bedpost with cuffs. Kai had left him on his own, keeping his eyes blindfolded as a part of his  _punishment._  If there was one thing that the drummer hated the most, is that when his orders were being disobeyed.

In Uruha’s defense though, he thinks Kai’s just finding even the smallest of things from Uruha as so he could get his way with the honey-blond… Not that he was complaining anyways.  He’s getting punished for watching his alien conspiracy documentaries till late at night and not accompanying Kai to bed so they could cuddle and sleep together... Real low on Kai’s part, but that didn’t mean Uruha didn’t find it amusing.

Then again, it was just Kai’s way to introduce the new toy he had bough for the blond.

Kai had shown it to him firstly before putting a blindfold on him, it was a glass clear beaded toy. Something that had been getting Kai’s attention as of recent and something he had clearly wanted to try out. Uruha had only gotten a couple of seconds to eye the new toy before his sight was engulfed into darkness and his lover had started to play with him.

He was teasing at first, being soft and gentle, peppering kisses at Uruha’s neck, collarbones, then down to his chest. It was the raven’s way of catching Uruha off-guard, his ministrations had a some sort of relaxing feel to it, making Uruha sigh in pleasure at first. In the midst of the soft caress of Kai’s lips on his skin, one hand slithers up Uruha’s body, the calloused hand feeling up the blond’s torso in soft touches till it came up to the blond’s throat.

That’s how Kai liked to keep him on the edge, one moment he was kind and the next his hand was applying pressure on Uruha’s throat. His lips found the pink nubs on the blond’s chest, tongue teasing it by circling then, flicking at the hardening nipple.

Uruha gasped, his body arching up against Kai’s own and as he did, the hand of the blond’s throat tightened all the more.

“Tsk tsk, still not listening Uruha.” Kai stated as a matter of fact, retracting his lips from his lover’s chest so that he could watch the other writhe underneath him.

Uruha wanted to voice out his thoughts, tell Kai that he was sorry, that he was going to be a good boy for the other… Alas, he could not as the raven had forbidden him from speaking judging from the hand on his throat. All he could get out were garbled jumbles of sounds that tried to form into words.

The hand on his throat loosens for a moment; giving Uruha time to breathe yet, as it did so Kai’s other hand went to give a slap at the other’s cheek.

“You’ve been bad Uruha.” Kai tells him in a low toned voice, making his entire body shiver. Kai fondles with the collar that Uruha wore, seemingly interested in it for a moment before taking a hold of the leash connected to it and making the blond abruptly move up closer to Kai.

“I’m not sure if I should let you play with my new toy.” Kai said hummed in mock contemplation, watching Uruha’s expression of panic.

Uruha opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came out.

He knew better than, to talk without permission.

“Speak.” Kai permitted.

“Master,” His voice was raspy, leaning in forward to come closer to the other. “Please, I’ll behave. I promise.” He pleaded, wanting to move closer to the other, to feel and touch Kai yet; the bonds on his hands did not allow him to do so.

Uruha whimpered. “Please.”

A chuckle escaped Kai’s lips, smirking at the sight of the blond.

Kai’s lips kissed the shell of Uruha’s ear, breath ghosting over it as he said. “Remember the last time you promised to behave?” He inquired as his free hand stretched out to one corner of the bed where he had prepared the bottle of lube in advance.

Uruha did not reply back, he couldn’t and instead whimpered.

“You came without my permission and had the audacity to scream out my name instead of master as you did so.” He reminded the other. “Which reminds me,” Kai continued off, remembering for himself that he was supposed to do something else first.

“I have to train you again.”

“Wait, trai—” before Uruha could even finish his sentence Kai had landed a stinging slap to his thigh, making the blond shut up quickly.

“Tsk tsk, Uruha you never learn.” Kai sighed as he took out from his pocket another surprise. “I’m sure this’ll be a good punishment for you.” He told the other as he started to stroke the blond’s half hard cock into a fully erected one; Uruha panted at the sensation, feeling once again lost in Kai’s touches before he felt something cold and smooth lock itself at his cock.

“Shit! Kai—” Another slap at his thigh and Uruha whimpered.

“Now, if you want that cock ring removed and cum later, you’re gonna have to earn it.” Kai told him, watching Uruha for a moment and to see if he would react differently. Instead, the blond was only shivering and holding his tongue like how the raven had wanted.

He smiled, “Speak.”

“Yes master.”

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy for me ‘ruha.” Kai said as he nuzzled at the blond’s neck, giving light fluttering kisses at the skin.

Uruha gasped at the sensation, leaning in closer to where he felt Kais presence. After the soft kisses, the raven then lightly grazed his teeth against the flesh beneath him; light at first before, gradually applying more pressure, acting as though a vampire.

Yet, not enough to break the skin.

The other’s flawless porcelain like skin was too precious for Kai to taint. He instead, started to suck at the skin, aiming right where he felt a vein at Uruha’s throat.

A whimper escaped Uruha’s lips, squirming underneath the raven.

Kai moved up, his hot breath ghosting at Uruha’s ear. “Tell me what you want.” He ordered the other whilst a hand slowly wrapped around the blond’s neck.

Uruha’s breath hitched, trying to comprehend properly what Kai was saying. It took him a few moments to try and recollect his thoughts together, to answer his master properly.

Kai on the other hand, didn’t seem to like how slow Uruha was to respond. In retaliation, his grip on the other’s throat tightened, making the blond try to gasp out for air. “Don’t make me wait Uruha.”

“I-I’m sorry master,” Uruha choked on his own words, trying to voice out his pleas as the hand on his throat tightened more and more. “I just—” He gasped out. “I just want to please you.” He told Kai. “For you… To use me as you like.” He continued off, gritting his teeth.

The raven wasn’t quite pleased with the answer. He lessened the pressure on Uruha’s neck as he hummed, watching the blonde. “Is that what you really want?” He inquired this time, kissing along the side of Uruha’s lips, down to his jaw and chin, until he kissed Uruha’s lower lip.

“Do you want to be my toy ‘ruha?” He asked, kissing the other full on the lips.

“Yes, yes.” Uruha answered as though it was the only thing he had ever wanted in his life. 

A chuckle escaped the raven. “What am I supposed to do with you?” He said playfully, as though it was a burdening task itself to play with the blond. His free hand took a hold of the nearby lube, opening it with one hand. “How do you want it?”

“Hard and fast master,” Uruha pleaded, trying to blindly find Kai from the darkness of his blindfold. “Please, I want you, your fingers, your tongue, your cock inside of me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kai answered back in a sadistic voice that brought chills down his spine.

Kai coated his fingers with the lube, taking his time that took way too long in Uruha’s opinion. He started to wriggle and try to get more skin contact with the other, begging the raven through body language to have mercy on him.

Slowly and oh-so carefully did Kai press his index finger on Uruha’s entrance. The blond anticipated for the pressure, wanted more but instead all he got was the tip of Kai’s finger softly massaging at his entrance, rubbing light circles and not even trying to press it in.

Uruha whimpered, almost crying at the gentle handling. It took nearly all of his willpower to not just thrust himself down onto Kai’s finger, he could feel the traces of tears prick at the corner of his eyes and soak the black clothe at his eyes.

“Do you want more Uruha?” Kai mocked, obviously loving how he could feel the blond start to tremble underneath him.

Uruha tried to keep his cries down, nodding his head vigorously in reply.

“With words Uruha.”

He opened his mouth, a sob coming out first as he replied back in a stuttering voice. “Master please, don’t tease.” He pleaded

“Hm? And why shouldn’t I?” Kai questioned, his index lightly prodding at the inside.

“I-It hurts…”

“I thought you said you wanted to be my toy?” He retorted with a hum, head tilting to the side as he retracted his finger once again and proceeded to massage the entrance once more.

“Please please, I’ll do anything master.” Uruha cried with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Anything?” Kai laughed.

“Anything, anything.” He couldn’t think properly anymore and only echoed out whatever Kai had said in a desperate attempt to get what he wanted. He had been blindfolded and tied up for hours; he couldn’t take anymore of it.

“You know you really should think before you speak.” Kai jittered. “If anything, then 30 more minutes of toying with you before I actually fuck you.”

Uruha buried his head down on the pillow below him, teeth gritting in both ire and frustration. He wanted to thrash, to create a scene to the other be bratty and spoiled—but he knows that it’ll only rile Kai up some more to give him more punishments, to push him further to his limits…

He might not even remove the cock ring all night to make it even worse.

“You’re a good boy for me, right Uruha?” Kai soothed the blond, folding with his bottom and the puckered hole that he hadn’t even dared to push even half of his index finger in yet. “We’ll time it together. I’ll kiss you.” He stated off, kissing Uruha’s cheek as he continued. “Hold you, and tell you how good you’re doing for me.” One hand wandered north to the blond’s chest, his thumb finding interest in his lover’s pink nubs, circling around the areola then, flicking along the nipple.

And it went on like that for a couple of minutes or so, Uruha crying and holding back his tongue as Kai told him how good he was. Feeling Kai’s kisses all over his body, the skin on skin contact becoming a very reassuring and somewhat calming effect on him… And well, maybe Kai did  _accidentally_  brush his hand on more than, one occasion at Uruha’s cock that made a moan bundle up at Uruha’s throat just dying to escape and be heard.

He listened to Kai’s every word, waiting for the count down.

“20 minutes. I’m so proud of you.” Kai murmured. “I’ll give you an early reward.” And the blond perked at the words. Kai retracted himself away from Uruha for a moment, grabbing the beaded toy he had shown the other earlier. Coating it with a generous amount of lube, Kai pushed the first and smallest bead into Uruha.

“You want to know why I like this toy?” Kai told the other.

“Ye-yes…” His senses were high and he focused much of his attention to Kai, being sure to not get on his bad side.

“Because of this.” His other hand held onto a remote for the toy and turning it on, he put it on the lowest vibration. “I thought a dirty little slut like you might like it.”

Uruha’s hips swayed at light buzzing, normally this wouldn’t be enough for him but being deprived on sensations for the most part had him drawing out a long moan.

“You like it?” Kai questioned in amusement, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

“I love it.” The blond answered, gritting his teeth as he forced his disobedient body to stay still.

Only a few more minutes left.

He had been so good.

Kai was kind enough to give him an early reward.

Better. Not. Screw. This. Up.

“5 minutes.” Kai whispered close to his ear as he pushed the toy in further, catching Uruha by surprise. The raven hadn’t prepared him at all, his fingers only pressing against his entrance but, never entering. Only coating it with more and more lube…

Two beads inside and Kai was still slowly pushing a third one in. Uruha panted, his fingers gripping tight on the bedpost as though his life depended on it. He could feel the vibrations getting stronger, massaging the walls inside him as his ass greedily took in the toy.

“God, you take it so good. You’re so needy; you want to be fucked hard already don’t you?” Kai said in a husky tone of voice.

“2 minutes.” And in that moment, Kai had pushed the toy up to the forth bead and turned it up to the highest volume. Uruha screamed as his body arched up at the sudden change of pace as he felt his own wrists chafe from his abrupt action.

Kai had let go of the remote to grab a hold of the blond’s waist and pushed him back down. He bit on his lower lip, loving the debauched look on Uruha. His writhing body underneath him, the sweat that glistened on his body, his plump kissable lips, and his moans, fuck Kai had been hard for more than, 30 minutes now and he’d been restraining himself from fucking Uruha right here and now.

But he had to be patient.

It was always so much better to push the other to the limits and having screaming, pleading, and having nothing on his mind but the pleasure of being fucked the living hell out of him.

The time was up and right now, Kai had to do good on his promise. Fucking Uruha hard with the toy, he thrust it in till 6th bead. His fingers dug onto the other’s skin, marking the white skin with crescent shaped bruises. He wanted to find that spot, wanted to abuse that bundle of nerves inside Uruha before he himself would let his own cock enter that sweet tight hole.

“Master, master,” Uruha called out, the sensation overwhelming him. It hurt but, damn it did it hurt so good. His hips thrust back down to the toy with the guidance of Kai’s hand and he lost himself in the vibrations. He was mumbling out nonsense, no longer in any state of mind to care or truly think about anything else but the pleasure.

“That’s it, tell me how much you love it.” Kai growled, angling the vibrating toy to different spots until—

“Fuck! Yes!” Uruha cried out, his body arching up again as he nearly curled up from the sensation; his g-spot being hit and the waves of bliss so overwhelming.

Once he had found it, Kai had let the toy stay at its position. He applied a little more pressure and kept on hitting and hitting it.

The blond was a sobbing mess, tears streaking down his cheeks and his body quaked violently. His body thrashed, unable to take in all sensations at once.

And it stayed like that.

Sweet blissful torture that wouldn’t stop till Kai was satisfied.

His voice was hoarse and his cock hurt. He wanted to cum so badly.

The high was too much yet, in an instant it was taken away. Uruha couldn’t do anything, his shaking body still couldn’t adapt to the feelings earlier but, Kai wasn’t going to wait for him to adjust. As soon as the vibrator was out and Uruha’s legs were on the verge of curling in, Kai grabbed a hold of his thighs and pulled him close.

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy.” Kai said as he pulled his sweat pants down, just enough to get his cock out and thrust it hard and fast inside the other.

“Harder! Yes! Fuck me!” Uruha shouted.

“You fucking slut.” The raven growled as he rammed his cock inside of the other, fucking hard and brutal just like how the other had wanted. No holding himself back anymore; their skins slapping against one another harshly, his hands possessively groping at Uruha, at his waist and again at his throat.

Kai loved to see his lover choke, the way he could feel the pulse, the sound of his choke, and just fuck, his face. Kai would never get over his face, he was addicted.

He couldn’t last long, he had been saving himself up and waiting that he could already feel the heat pooling in his body. He let go of his over’s waist, finding once again the vibrator that was still on at its highest. He grinned mischievously, holding it alongside Uruha’s cock in one hand.

The way Uruha chocked, his words never forming properly to leave his lips. The feeling of the high vibrations against his ringed cock that didn’t allow him to cum was too much. It hurt, it hurt so badly.

He loved it so much he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Fuck, ‘ruha.” Kai moaned out, applying less and less pressure onto Uruha’s neck as he was coming close to his climax. His hand rested on the blond’s collarbone, fingers lightly fondling with the leash there as Kai focused achieving his high.

He thrust, right in the spot where he knew got Uruha to moan louder, to thrash more, to quiver, and fuck he was there. Almost there.

“Ah—ah!” Kai moaned, giving one last brutal thrust, aiming straight at the blond’s g-spot. Filling his insides as Uruha shook at the feeling of Kai’s cum inside of him.

He still couldn’t talk, couldn’t request for Kai to do more, he’s only allowed to moan and give out encouragements on what felt good during sex.

Kai let go of Uruha’s cock and the vibrator, getting his breathing back to normalcy. He could feel Uruha shift uncomfortably, his subtle body language and Kai knows all too well that Uruha’s not one quietly sit and wait no matter how much he tried.

The raven grinned, still panting from his high.

“Don’t worry.”  Kai said, Uruha leaning his head up to try and come to his master. “I got you.” He continued off as Kai pulled out of the other, earning a displeased groan from the blond. He watched his work, seeing some of his seed leak out of the other’s ass as he removed his sweat pants completely.

“Do you want to cum baby?” He teased.

“Master, please.”

Kai laughed. He threw his sweatpants to the floor then, started to remove the cock ring on the other. Uruha’s voice hitched, anticipation growing.

“Here’s your reward.” He got on top of the Uruha, elbow resting on the bed for support as one hand took hold of the blond’s cock he let it slide between the cheeks of his ass.

Uruha groaned, his hips thrusting up almost shyly as though he was afraid Kai would change his mind.

“Come on, fuck me. Wanna feel your cum.” Kai told him in a breathy voice, bobbing up and down and squeezing in his lover’s cock at his ass cheeks.

“Master, master, almost.” Uruha warned, meeting Kai’s thrust with as much energy and enthusiasm he could muster up.

“Yeah, cum for me Uruha, come on cum.” He said so dangerously close to the blond’s lips and just when he felt the other’s dick pulsating, he sealed their lips together for a kiss; another reward to the blond for being so obedient.

Uruha’s cum coated his boyfriend’s ass, some of his seed entering the raven’s twitching hole and they both moaned into their kiss as the blond came down from his high.

In his exhaustion, Kai let half of his body rest on top of Uruha.

“Blindfold please.” Uruha requested.

“Oops, sorry. I forgot.” Kai laughed, the sadistic tone in his voice gone and replaced with his usual cheerful one. He removed the black clothe from Uruha’s eyes and threw it away somewhere on the floor.

His eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. But, even so, the first thing his eyes searched for was Kai. Uruha looked to his side and gave a soft smile to the other.

“Satisfied?” He inquired in a hoarse voice.

“Very,” Kai snuggled closer to the blond. He reached out to their bedside table and grabbed at the keys to Uruha’s cuffs. Once they were off, he held his lover’s hands and kissed the bruised wrists. “Want some tea? Or should I make a bath for us first?” Kai asked as he looked up to the blond.

“How about we stay in bed a little more, then get clean up and tea last?” Uruha suggested as he intertwined their legs together.

Kai chuckled, pulling his lover closer to him as they laid down on their sides and faced each other. “That’s perfect.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like yeah, this is the epitome of "I tried" ;w; My first time actually writing a BDSM fanfic? I'm actually not a fan of Kai being a top but, I was all like "fuck this shit, challenge yourself bitch" and here I am, hoping that my dominant top Kai is alright cuz quite used to him being a power bottom lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed ouo 
> 
> PS: I feel the need to apologize cuz I rushed half of this fic e.e I feel bad for doing so cuz I was busy with thesis and all that ;w; I will make it up in the sequel e.e also reread it later for errors cuz sleep it 3am ah ahahahaha *cries*


End file.
